


hajime hinata is dating 2 human cats

by chestnut_panta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_panta/pseuds/chestnut_panta
Summary: aka chestnut is back on his bullshitsomething something comfort ship somethingread it or don’tformatting? capitalisation? don’t know herno horny (except for komaeda’s entire existence but i’m trying my best)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 41





	1. assorted domestic life notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that makes it sound like an animal documentary   
> well chiaki is basically a cat but  
> anyway,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> they’re in a house  
> what will they do?  
> not much  
> no plot, no good content, only some fluff

hajime walked over to the couch where chiaki and nagito were sitting carrying a plate with two pieces of two pieces of buttered toast. he grabbed one of the pieces of toast, but then he looked over at nagito.  
“komaeda, did you forget to eat breakfast again?”  
“...sorry.” hajime waved the piece of toast he was holding near komaeda, for him to grab it. “hinata-kun, i couldn’t possibly-“  
“just take it.”  
“thank you”  
hajime sighed. he was smiling to himself until he looked back at his plate and saw the other piece of toast was also missing.  
“wh- nanami!”  
“’m hungry.” chiaki had already eat most of the toast piece she had stolen.  
“well yeah, so am i! besides, you’ve already eaten breakfast!”  
“...you don’t like plain toast, you only got it so you could “begrudgingly give it” to komaeda.”  
“that doesn’t mean you can take it!”  
“so it’s true?”  
“...i was still planning on eating some of it.”  
“h-hinata-kun! you really don’t need to do something like this for me...”  
“some of it? like... indirect kisses?”  
“...i’m getting cereal.”

\- - - - -

“hinata-kun, i’m sleepy...” chiaki complained, setting the controller down on the arm of the couch only a second after her kart crossed the finish line in first place.  
“we’re on the couch, you can just take a nap..?” hajime paused the game.  
“mmm.... thanks.” she flopped over and rested her head on hajime’s lap, closing her eyes.  
“n-nanami...” he considered telling her to get up or pushing her off but god she was cute. this was fine. he tried to start playing the game again but as soon as he unpaused the game the girl lying on his lap started waving her arms and trying to paw the video game controller out of his hands.  
“no... cuddle me hajimeee...” she opened one of her eyes and knocked the controller away, causing it to land on the floor. “now you have to.”  
“i can just get up.” hajime pushed chiaki back up into a sitting position as she grumbled. she quickly pushed him over with surprising energy so he was lying on the couch with his head on the armrest. “wh-“ she crawled on top of him and put her head on hajime’s chest. and now he was stuck. great. 

hajime lay there for a couple minutes trying to grab the game controller off the floor. he almost grabbed it, but that shifted his position slightly so chiaki grabbed his arm and moved it so his hand was placed on top of her head. defeated, he made no more attempts to move, until he heard someone walking down the stairs. finally.  
“komaeda... help...” he waved his arm at nagito as he walked into the room.  
“huh?” nagito stopped for a second, surprised. “...why should i?”  
“komaeda?”  
“i would say you’re being a good stepping stone for hope right now, hinata-kun.”  
“ha-ha, funny, now can you-“  
“no.” nagito looked completely serious.  
“wh- i... can you at least get my phone from upstairs?” hajime asked.  
“fine.” he considered it for a moment before walking back upstairs. after a minute, hajime started to lose hope, but soon enough nagito came downstairs holding his phone, holding it out so hajime could grab it.  
“thank you—“ as he moved his hand to grab the phone, nagito moved it out of reach.  
“if you want it, you’ll need to kiss my hand.” he still looked serious but the second hajime shot a disapproving glare at him, he snapped out of it and immediately backtracked. “th-that one was a joke!” he moved the phone back to where hajime could grab it. he then grabbed nagito’s wrist and kissed the back of his hand, before slipping the phone out of it. “h-h-hinata-kun!” nagito’s face was red as he pulled his hand away.  
“you deserved that.”


	2. catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whohoah, it’s sad poetry?? yeah... :) i don’t even know if it’s legally poetry but it sure is a bunch of sad words!

it won’t go away, that insufferable voice at the back of my head whenever i see one of them smile reminding me that when - not if, when - their untimely deaths arrive their blood will be on my hands. 

yet another addition to the long list of what has been traded for my continued existence. it’s getting far too much to make up for with the death of only one person, but i will have to try. i have to.

there’s a catharsis in knowing disaster is about to strike and i’m powerless to stop it, not to say that i would if i was given the chance.

i can’t help but feel as guilty when i see them happy because it’s my weakness, selfishness that will end their lives. i warned them, and yet i still feel responsible.

my daily conversations with them both are nothing more than a gas leak, or black mould killing them so painfully slowly.

my eyes meet hers or his and i take a day off their life, as smiles appear, eyes light up and it’s an unfair trade as i’m stealing from us both.

my kiss is practically poison, as those electric sparks of fleeting joy mean so much to me that his death must be nearing ever closer every time his lips meet mine.

2:52 am and the only two people still alive i would consider worth love lay asleep next to me, and i would feel better if we didn’t enjoy each other’s company.

there’s a catharsis in knowing that this will all end, just sooner than one would expect   
even sooner than that, perhaps, because i don’t think i’m ready yet.


End file.
